


Angel with a Shotgun

by princessconsuela



Category: Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, i am still bitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessconsuela/pseuds/princessconsuela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the sun in her eyes, Alicia could see that it was a blonde woman in a leather jacket that had come to save her.</p>
<p>The girl looked as if she was the definition of badass, what with her aviators and fingerless leather gloves, her wild blonde hair and the numerous weapons strapped to her person.</p>
<p>“Just stay behind me, sweetheart. I got this,” she said with a husky Australian accent that had way too much confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys long time no see! Sorry there hasn't been a new chapter of my hp fic since december but i've just been stuck on what to write until the new season came along and i wrote like half a chapter and then 307 came along and i stopped. After the creation of Elyza Lex i just wanted to write something lexark so here it is.

Alicia bobbed her head to the music blasting through her one earbud as she walked down the cereal aisle of the grocery store. 

 

She stepped over a trampled box of Fruit Loops which had its crushed contents pouring out of it like it had thrown up a rainbow, her mind glazing over the fact that maybe they would need it further down the road when food would be more scarce. But they were stale cereal crumbs that had been on the floor for god knows how long.

 

They weren’t that desperate yet.

 

 

Alicia took one hand out of her jacket pocket and reached in to grab the last box of raisin bran that was hiding at the back of the shelf. Out of habit, she flipped the box over to read the nutritional value before remembering that the amount of sodium it contained didn’t matter anymore.

 

She shoved the box into her backpack, which already held a dented can of tomato soup and two cups of chocolate pudding, and zipped it back up.

 

Satisfied with what she had found, she left the store the same way she came in. Through the shattered window which had clearly been broken by the chair that lay on its side four feet in front of it.

 

Careful not to cut herself, she stepped over the jagged glass that lined the bottom of the frame and onto the sidewalk. Travis had told her and Chris to meet everyone back at the docks in half an hour, but Chris had said he just wanted to be alone for a bit. Alicia understood since she too had lost a parent, so she left him at a park bench not far from where she was.

 

“Don’t die,” Chris had muttered absently as she walked away.

 

“You too,” she replied. And she hoped that he hadn’t.

 

 

The park was only a short walk away so Alicia paused her music and took out her earbud to wrap the cord around her phone. Plus she wasn’t stupid enough to walk around in open areas with earphones in these days.

 

She stepped onto the road followed the white lines that divided the road into lanes past blocks of convenience stores and boutiques, childishly hopping from white line to white line over the ‘lava’ asphalt to pass the time without her music. She and Nick used to do something like this with pillows and furniture in the living room as kids. Now as a teen in the apocalypse, she can play in the middle of the road.

 

She chuckled to herself at the memory of a pillow slipping under Nick when he landed on an angle, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

 

 

Alicia had rather long legs and the white lines were far enough from each other for her to speed up and break into a half-run as she neared a block of apartments. She let out a quiet giggle as she let herself be a child once more, forgetting everything that happened the past month.

 

The snarl she heard stopped her dead in her tracks, her smile fading as she remembered what her life was now. 

 

The…zombie made a swipe at her shoulder, smearing her jacket with the half-dried blood on his hands as she stepped away from it.

 

She backed away onto the sidewalk, eyes still trained on the zombie as he came after her slowly. Alicia had only ever faced one of them on her own once when her neighbour, Susan, had grabbed her leg to stop her from climbing over the fence. This time, Chris wasn’t there to help or for her to elbow in the face when he did.

 

“Fuck my life,” Alicia muttered to herself as five more appeared.

 

Stupidly, she hadn’t brought with her any kind of weapon, however she had absolutely no idea how to kill one of them nor did she have the desire to. After all they were still people.

 

They started to close in on her, cutting her off from the road and forcing her to back into an alleyway. She turned around and ran but the chain linked fence created a dead end.

 

Alicia considered her options in this situation:

 

Climb the fence? No, its topped with barbed wire.

 

Shout for help? No one would hear her. This place was like a ghost town, plus Chris was too far away.

 

Use the fire escape? 5’7 wasn’t tall enough to pull down that ladder, even if she jumped.

 

Fight back? With what? And how?

 

 

They were about ten feet away from her and the panic really started to settle in.

 

Great. This is how she leaves this world. Eaten by zombies in a dirty alleyway. Well, at least it was a better death than some of the ones she could think of off the top of her head. Like dying from drinking eight glasses of milk under two minutes or getting accidentally shot.

 

 

Her eyes catch on a baseball bat handle sticking out of the dumpster next to her.

 

 _What the hell_ , she thought, pulling the bat out and gripping it’s handle tightly in both hands.

 

Alicia approached the zombie closest to her and hesitantly made a swing at it’s legs. She didn’t swing it hard but the zombie still fell to the ground.

 

Cringing, she brought the bat down onto its head, hearing a sickening crunch and squish but the zombie kept growling and clawing at her exposed legs.

 

She just had to wear shorts today, didn’t she?

 

She backed up to avoid getting scratched but a second one pushed her against the wall, forcing her to drop the baseball bat to hold the surprisingly strong zombie away from her. 

 

Pressing her back to the wall for support, she kicked it in the knee and used its momentary loss of balance to push it away from her.

 

The zombie didn’t even have time to have another go at her before a bullet blows its brains out. When it crumpled to the ground, Alicia looked up in the direction the bullet came from to see a figure, silhouetted by the morning sun, holding a shotgun from the fire escape. 

 

The figure swung the shotgun strap over one shoulder and kicked down the ladder to the fire escape before jumping off and landing in a superhero crouched position.

 

Without the sun in her eyes, Alicia could see that it was a blonde woman in a leather jacket that had come to save her.

 

The girl looked as if she was the definition of badass, what with her aviators and fingerless leather gloves, her wild blonde hair and the numerous weapons strapped to her person.

 

“Just stay behind me, sweetheart. I got this,” she said with a husky Australian accent that had way too much confidence. The blonde picked up Alicia’s baseball bat off the floor and swung hard at the nearest zombie’s head, knocking it to the ground.

 

She gave it a swift kick to the head before turning to the fourth and fifth ones making their way towards Alicia, and firing a shot to each of their heads with her handgun. They fall at Alicia’s feet, splattering blood on her converses.

 

The blonde aimed her gun at the first zombie still crawling on the ground and fired a bullet between its eyes.

 

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the silence, the two girls caught their breath as they stared at the dead around them.

 

“Thank you,” Alicia said finally. The blonde pushed her aviators to the top of her head, revealing the bluest eyes Alicia had ever seen in her life.

 

“Anytime,” she replied. She holstered her gun and flipped the baseball bat in her hand so the handle was extended to Alicia. “This is yours, I believe?”

 

“Suppose it is.” Alicia grabbed the handle and let her arm drop to her side, the end of the bat making a soft thud on the concrete.

 

“I’m Elyza, by the way. Elyza Lex.” Elyza extended a gloved hand towards her, which she shook with a small smile.

 

“Alicia. Clark.” 

 

They held onto each other’s hands a moment too long as they held each other’s gaze. She never met this girl but she was somehow familiar to her. The grip of her hand and the blue of her eyes were something she knew all too well but at the same time, not at all.

 

And the name. The name was something she couldn’t quite place.

 

 

Elyza looked as confused as she was but the blonde cleared her throat and let go of her hand.

 

“Well, Alicia Clark, what’s a girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?”

 

“I’m not alone, I have a group waiting for me at the docks.”

 

“You got a boat?” Alicia nods. “That’s smart.”

 

“Your accent… you’re from Australia?”

 

“Born and raised. Came here for a holiday after I finished high school, now I guess I’m stuck here.”

 

“Are you by yourself?”

 

The blonde nodded, her gaze shifting to the floor.

 

“You can come with me if you want,” Alicia suggested. She didn’t know why, but for some reason she felt as if this girl would be or was important to her. 

 

Elyza looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow, “You sure your group would be cool with that?”

 

She shrugged, “You saved me from being eaten by zombies.”

 

Elyza chuckled, “You call them zombies?”

 

“You got a better name for them then?”

 

“Yeah. Walkers.”

 

“Walkers.” Alicia tried out the new term and found it fitting. Calling them ‘zombies’ just didn’t make them sound as real as they were.

 

 

“I might take you up on that offer though. Every walker within a five mile radius probably heard the gunshots and they’ll be here soon,” Elyza said, climbing up the fire escape ladder.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Alicia called up at her.

 

“I’m getting my stuff. Just sit tight, Lish, I’ll be back in two secs.” Elyza disappeared through an open window and after about a minute she emerged with a canvas rucksack on her back and her hand clutching her shotgun strap to her shoulder.

 

She climbed down the ladder and jumped the remaining few feet, landing in front of Alicia with a grin as she slid her aviators back down over her eyes.

 

“Alright, lets go!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza joins the group and the yacht is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know shit about yachts or boats in general so idk.

Elyza had caught herself staring at Alicia multiple times as they made their way to the docks. Who could blame her though? She had legs that went on for days, a jawline sharper than a knife, and strangely familiar forest green eyes.

 

If it weren’t for the blonde’s trusty aviators, the brunette would’ve noticed by now.

 

She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she had seen her before, perhaps in a dream or something like that. But how was that possible?

 

Her eyes drew back onto Alicia, who had put an earbud in her ear and was scrolling through her playlists on her phone. She selected one and Elyza could hear a quiet beat from the earphone as the song began.

 

“Whatcha listenin’ to?” Elyza asked after a moment.

 

Alicia glanced back at her and then read her lock screen, “Some Fall Out Boy song.”

 

Elyza rolled her eyes playfully and sighed, “Typical teenager music.”

 

Alicia narrowed her eyes at the blonde, “What are you, eighteen? Nineteen? You don’t look that much older me. Hell, I bet you can’t legally drink alcohol yet.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart. Legal drinking age in Australia is eighteen. Technically I’m an adult.”

 

Elyza smirked as Alicia went back to her phone with no sass to counter her with. 

 

“How much battery do you have left on your phone anyway? Its like three weeks into the apocalypse,” she asked.

 

“I have my ways. See, 48 percent,” Alicia said proudly, facing her home screen towards the blonde to prove it. 

 

Elyza glanced at the phone and hid her disappointment at the photo in the background of a boy with his arms wrapped around Alicia’s waist and his lips on her cheek. Of course, all the cute girls are either straight or taken.

 

“Cute. Is that your boyfriend?”

 

The brunette’s expression suddenly changed and she looked down at the ground.

 

“Was,” she corrected her, putting her phone back into her jacket pocket. “His name was Matt. He got sick pretty early on and I don’t know what happened to him after that.”

 

“I’m sorry you lost him,” Elyza said sincerely.

 

Alicia nodded her thanks with a sad smile and then turned her attention back ahead, “We’re here.”

 

Elyza pushes her aviators back up into her blonde curls to get a better look at the yacht. On the boardwalk, she could see a kid with curly hair talking to a man and a blonde woman with concerned expressions as four other people on the boat watched. Small amounts of their conversation could be heard from where the two girls stood and the boy was clearly distressed by the sound of it.

 

One of the people on the boat, a woman with curly brown hair, stood up at the sight of them and said something that made all of them look in their direction. 

 

Alicia started walking across the boardwalk to meet the blonde woman, who Elyza assumed was her mother, running towards her and enveloping her in a hug.

 

The rest of the group had come off the boat and gathered around the brunette.

 

“Mum, I’m fine,” Alicia reassured her mother, sounding a little annoyed but happy to see her.

 

“Are you sure? We heard gunshots and Chris said you went off on your own,” her mother said.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. The gunshots were all me,” Elyza interjected, and everyone turned their attention to the newcomer.

 

“Alicia, who’s this?” the man standing next to the blonde woman asked.

 

“This is Elyza. She saved me from a bunch of walkers that cornered me in an alleyway.”

 

“From WHAT?”

 

Elyza stepped forward and extended her hand, “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance…?”

 

“Travis,” the man said, warily shaking her hand.

 

“And you must be Mrs Clark.” Elyza turned to the blonde woman.

 

“You can call me Madison,” she said. “Thank you for saving my daughter.”

 

“No problem. She was actually doing pretty well on her own by the time I showed up.”

 

“I was?” Alicia was blushing slightly at the compliment.

 

“Yeah. A bit of practice with that bat and you’d be able to take on ten walkers at once, easy.”

 

“I think Alicia has had enough ‘practice’ for today,” Madison spoke up. “Come on, honey. Let’s get you on the boat.”

 

“Elyza can come with us, right?” Alicia asked, not following her mother.

 

Everyone turned to the bearded black guy in the fancy suit, who looked at her up and down as if sizing her up. His eyes catch on the shotgun slung over her shoulder and the two handguns holstered to her hips.

 

“Strand, this is your yacht,” Travis said to him. “You decide.”

 

The man, Strand (whatever kind of name that was), took a moment before he said, “Alright then, you may join us. Everybody on board _Abigail_!”

 

Elyza and Alicia grinned at each other before climbing on board the yacht together. When everyone was on, the engine started up and they pulled out of the docks. 

 

***

 

The sun was setting beautifully over the horizon as its light reflected on the ripples in the water. If Elyza could paint for shit she would paint the scene in front of her, but alas she couldn’t even draw a straight line with a ruler let alone replicate something this beautiful in watercolours.

 

The cool breeze felt nice on her skin and her jacket kept her at a comfortable temperature for her to be on deck at dusk. 

 

The yacht was anchored close enough to clearly see what was on the coast, but far enough so the walkers wouldn’t be able to reach them.

 

The rest of the group remained inside finishing their dinner which had been a choice between canned cream of mushroom or tomato soup (from which Elyza had chosen the latter), and some crackers. It wasn’t particularly filling but she had gotten used to rationing in her weeks surviving alone. 

 

 

She heard the door slide open and Alicia walking towards her.

 

“Hey,” she said, sitting down next to her. She had two small tubs in one hand and two spoons in the other. “I brought dessert.”

 

The brunette placed a spoon on one tub and slid it across the space between her and Elyza.

 

“What’s this?” she asked curiously.

 

“Chocolate pudding,” Alicia replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. She peeled off the lid and licked it clean before using her spoon.

 

“Looks like chocolate yoghurt to me,” Elyza muttered before copying what Alicia had done. “Thanks. And thank you for letting me stay.”

 

The brunette shrugged, “I couldn’t leave you to die on your own.”

 

She scoffed, “Please, I would have been fine. You know, I’ve got a hunch that I’m going to survive this.”

 

“A hunch isn’t enough to keep you alive.”

 

“You’re right, it isn’t. But I’ve got my shotgun, my handguns and these guns to do the job.” Elyza flexed both of her biceps and wiggled her eyebrows at Alicia, who gave her an amused smile.

 

“I’m serious, Elyza.”

 

“What, you care if I live or die?”

 

“Maybe,” she admitted. “It would suck if you died.”

 

Elyza gave her a soft smile, “Yeah, it would suck if you died too.”

 

 

 

Alicia set down her spoon and empty pudding cup beside her and hugged her knees to her chest. The brunette was wearing shorts so of course her exposed legs would make her cold at this time of night.

 

Not that Elyza was complaining of course.

 

Her gaze trailed back up to her face and she didn’t realise that she was staring again until Alicia said, “What?”

 

The blonde shook her head out of her trance, “Nothing, it’s just…”

 

“Just what?” Alicia asked curiously.

 

“I have a feeling we’ve met before. I know, it’s weird.”

 

“It kinda is, but it’s the same for me. Do you know why?”

 

“Depends. Have you ever been to Brisbane?”

 

“I’ve never had the pleasure. Have-,” Alicia trailed off as she caught sight of something in the water. Elyza followed her gaze to the small sailboat that had at least five people on board sailing towards them.

 

“Mum! Travis!” Alicia called out. Madison, Travis, and Daniel came out on the deck as the sailboat approached. Nick, Chris and Ofelia hung around at the door and Strand was nowhere to be seen.

 

Daniel aimed a gun at one of the men on the boat, who raised his arms before signalling one of his people to anchor them when they reached their yacht. The group consisted of three middle-aged men and two women.

 

“We come in peace!” the man with his arms raised said to them. “We’re just fellow survivors who ran out of supplies.”

 

“Then you go to the mainland and brave the dead yourselves,” Daniel replied, his gun still aimed at the man’s chest. Elyza could tell he knew what he was doing.

 

“We don’t know how! Please, just something to eat and we’ll be out of your hair,” he begged.

 

Travis put his hand on Daniel’s gun arm and lowered it slowly, “It’s fine. We’ll just give them a few cans and they’ll leave. They’re not a threat.”

 

Daniel gave the group one last glare before putting his gun away.

 

Travis moved to go back inside but as soon as his back was turned, two men from the sailboat leapt onto the deck, one with a machete that he had somehow hid from their sight, and the other with a revolver that he aimed at Alicia.

 

“Nobody move or else your girl here gets her head blown off!” he shouted, his thumb moving to click a bullet in place. Before he could though, Elyza whipped out her own gun and pushed Alicia behind her. For some reason she felt a strong protectiveness over the brunette, and it had filled her with rage to have a gun pointed at her.

 

She and the man with the revolver were at a stalemate, both had their guns locked and loaded and aimed at the other.

 

“Well look at blondie here bein’ all brave and shit,” he sniggered.

 

“Get the fuck off this boat, you wanker,” she growled.

 

“I’d rather not. Unless you all want bullets to the gut, this fine ass yacht and all of your things are ours now, ain’t that right Toby? So you’re all gonna have to-“

 

“Shit! Johnny, there’s dead in the water!” one of the women on the boat cried out.

 

A rotting hand closed around Johnny’s ankle and as he lost his balance, he fired a shot at the window behind them. The glass shattered as he was pulled under the water and more walkers climbed onto the deck.

 

The guy with the machete, Toby, tried to fight them off with the help of his group but they hacked and shot harmlessly at the bodies and not their brains.

 

“We need to go now!” Strand said, suddenly appearing where the window used to be.

 

They all left the others to fend for themselves and went inside to grab what they could. Elyza grabbed her shotgun and swung her bag over her shoulder before heading out last behind Alicia. She kept a hand on Alicia’s back to keep her down as stray bullets peppered the walls beside them.

 

 

Strand had gotten out one of those motorised rubber boats when he had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone had already piled in and helped the two girls aboard before Strand fired up the engine and steered them away.

 

Something small splashed into the water beside them and Elyza ducked over Alicia as more shots were fired at their boat. Each bullet missed and hit the ocean instead, their impact spraying salt water into the air.

 

When they had almost reached the shore, the bullets stopped and everybody raised their heads to look back at _Abigail_ , which had been overrun by walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elyza seems like a Queensland gal to me even though Eliza is from Melbourne.
> 
> Let me know whatcha think down below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza is acting weird. Lexark go on a supply run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took ages but i had assignments to do so i'm sorry. I don't really have an update schedule for my fics so new chapters can come whenever.

After Strand's yacht was overrun by walkers and they had taken that lifeboat to shore, their group had stolen a few cars (with the help of Elyza knowing how to hot-wire a car) and drove for about a day to isolated farm areas. They settled into a large house that once belonged to a family of seven, which luckily had enough beds for everybody.

 

Life in the abandoned house they found kind of sucked in Alicia's opinion. The water didn’t work, therefore no showers. The second level also smelled like Axe Body Spray 24/7 from Nick and Chris walking around using the products found in a teenage boy's bedroom.

 

The last couple of days without the shower on the _Abigail_ , Alicia had to use solely the stick of deodorant she had in her backpack to keep her from smelling like BO and the scent of death that was always in the air and clung to just about everything. At least when hers ran out she would have a few of the roll-ons she found in the tiny ensuite attached to the bedroom she and Elyza were sharing. 

 

When they were deciding who would stay in what bedroom, her mother and Travis took the master, Strand called the guest room, Nick and Chris shared the teenage boy's bedroom, the Salazars took the bedroom that looked near identical to hers and Elyza’s only theirs belonged to twin boys rather than twin girls.

 

Alicia called top bunk as soon as they walked into 13 year-old Kelly and Michaela’s bedroom, which Elyza didn’t seem to mind since Alicia barely saw her sleep for more than a few hours. The blonde was always the last to go to bed at night and the first to wake up in the morning, which she never really questioned until now.

 

They were sitting in the living room, both of them on their phones and stretched out on the leather sofas. The weight of the blue-eyed stare rested on her for about a minute before Alicia finally looked up from her phone at Elyza.

 

“What?” she asked, slightly annoyed. As soon as she saw the blonde’s tired, red-rimmed eyes her annoyance was replaced with concern.

 

“Nothing,” Elyza muttered, quickly turning her phone back on with flushed cheeks.

 

Was Elyza embarrassed? 

 

No, she couldn’t be. One of the many things that Alicia learnt in the few days they’d known each other was that Elyza Lex could never be embarrassed. She had proven as much in the time she walked out in her underwear from the ensuite attached to their room, knowing full well Alicia was still snooping through photo albums, to retrieve a different shirt to change into. And then there were the countless times Elyza would lip sync to The Pussycat Dolls and ‘Fergalicious’, complete with her own original dance moves.

 

“Licia. Elyza. Dinner’s ready,” Madison said, popping her head into the living room. It sounded oddly domestic despite the fact walkers could be roaming outside. 

 

The two girls were the last to the dining room and took the empty seats next to each other between Strand and Ofelia. Madison served them both a small bowl of cold canned stew before taking her seat across from them.

 

“Now these were two of the last cans we had so some of us need to take car for a supply run tomorrow,” Travis said. “There’s that strip mall we passed on the way here that looks like there still might be some stuff.”

 

“I’ll go,” Alicia volunteered. She had been waiting for the opportunity to head out again after being cooped up in this house for three days. 

 

Madison immediately shook her head, “Absolutely not, Alicia. You are staying here. The last time you went you abandoned Chris and almost got killed. If it weren’t for Elyza you wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”  

 

“If I went would you let her go?” Elyza spoke up.

 

Alicia looked at her mother expectantly, knowing that Madison trusted and somewhat liked Elyza since she jumped in front of a gun pointed at Alicia. Even before that when she told her that the Australian saved her life.

 

“Please?” Alicia felt like a child begging. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to go, Elyza? You look a little tired,” Madison said, concerned. The candlelight from the centre of the table couldn’t really reach the blonde’s face, but you could easily tell by the way she slouched over her bowl and the lack of her usual confident engagement with everyone that she wasn’t herself.

 

“I’m fine, really. We’ll be good to go first thing in the morning.”

 

Travis placed a hand on Madison’s shoulder to reassure her, “They’ll be fine. Elyza can take care of both of them and it’s only five minutes from here.”

 

“Alright, but Alicia you stick with Elyza and don’t go off on your own, okay?”

 

Alicia rolled her eyes, “Jesus, Mom. I’m not five.”

 

The chair scraped next to her and Elyza got up, “Well now everything’s settled, if you would excuse me I think I’ll turn in for the night.”

 

There was a chorus of murmured ‘goodnight’s’ as she picked up her empty bowl and left to go put it in the sink, which was pointless because there was no water to do the dishes with.

 

Everyone continued eating and then split off into their own conversation groups at the table. Alicia quickly finished her stew, which was by the way terrible, and headed upstairs to hers and Elyza’s room to check up on the blonde. When she opened the pink bedazzled door, the blonde was already huddled under the blankets of the bottom bunk, facing the wall so Alicia couldn’t see if she was asleep or not.

 

“Elyza,” she whispered.

 

No answer.

 

Alicia dismissed her previous strange behaviour for her just being tired and climbed up the ladder to her bed.

 

 

***

 

It was around 3am when Alicia suddenly woke up. She did that sometimes so she rolled over to face away from the wall to go back to sleep, but her eyes caught on the figure standing by the window.

 

“Elyza?” she said sleepily, propping herself up on one elbow.

 

Startled, Elyza turned around at her voice. She looked different dressed in just a t-shirt and shorts, her hair was down and messy as usual but without aviators resting on top of her head. Less badass but still hot.

 

“Morning,” she said with a half-smile. “I thought you were asleep.”

 

“I was. What are you doing up?” 

 

She turned back to the window, “Had a weird dream.”

 

“Do you wanna tell me about it?” 

 

She shrugged and said, “I don’t really remember much of it. Just that there was this giant gorilla.”

 

“And a dream about a giant gorilla is keeping you up?” Alicia asked skeptically.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

Elyza hesitated, which wasn’t something she would normally do.

 

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Alicia sighed, pulling the covers back over her. “You should sleep. You look terrible.”

 

“Gee thanks,” the blonde chuckled and went back to her bunk.

 

 

Just when Alicia’s eyes began to close, she heard Elyza say beneath her, “Good morning, Alicia. Sweet dreams.”

 

She poked her head over the edge of her bunk to look down at the giggling blonde who had clearly lost it, grinning back up at her.

 

She rolled her eyes and muttered, “Weirdo.”

 

 

***

 

The scent of skittles and the sound of chewing forced her to finally open her eyes to find Elyza resting her chin on the railing of her bunk. She grinned when Alicia groaned and rolled over to face the wall, pulling the covers over her head.

 

“Rise and shine, grumpy pants, we’ve got one hell of a day ahead of us!” Elyza said cheerily, her voice muffled through the blankets. She was clearly back to her old self again.

 

“We’re just going on a supply run. I don’t think that’s gonna make today ‘one hell of a day’,” she mumbled. Cold air suddenly hit her bare legs as the covers were ripped off her and she immediately balled up.”What the hell, Elyza! It’s fucking cold!”

 

Elyza ignored her glare and poured more skittles into her hand, “Today can be an adventure, Leesh. And if you just get your sweet arse up and moving we can go!”

 

Alicia groaned again but climbed down the ladder to find some clothes to change into. The blonde was already fully dressed in black jeans, a blue tank-top, and her signature leather jacket, eating skittles from its red bag that always seems to be in one of her pockets.

 

“Why the hell are you eating candy right now?”

 

Elyza shrugged, popping a green skittle in her mouth before simply saying, “Breakfast. Care to taste the rainbow?”

 

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Alicia rolled her eyes at her attempt at flirting before heading into the ensuite with a bundle of clothes to change into.

 

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a blue flannel tied around her waist, her hair pulled back in a half-up half-down bun.

 

“Ready to go?” she asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

 

“One sec,” Elyza said, pushing herself up from the bed and walking over to the drawer where she kept her weapons. She holstered her handguns to her hips, strapped a blade to her thigh, and grabbed her shotgun off the vanity. “Now I am.”

 

Alicia grabbed her baseball bat which rested beside the door and they headed downstairs. Madison was up to see them off and she quickly wrapped her in a tight hug.

 

“Be safe, okay?” she said, pulling away.

 

The brunette sighed, “Okay Mum.”

 

Her mother turned to Elyza, “You look after her, okay?”

 

“Oh my God, Elyza’s like a year older than me! She doesn’t need to look after me!” Alicia exclaimed and the two blonde’s chuckle.

 

“Always,” Elyza said to her mother. Madison gave her a hug at her response, which the Australian happily returned after a moment of surprise.

 

“Okay, see you later Mum!” Alicia said, walking out the front door. 

 

“Bye Mama Clark!” Elyza gave Madison a two-finger salute and followed the brunette.

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey Alicia, check this out!” Elyza waved a small tub of black face paint at her. 

 

Alicia put down the birthday card she was reading and walked over to the blonde. She twisted it open and dipped a finger in it, but Alicia grabbed her wrist to stop her from applying it under her eyes.

 

“We’re in a dollar store, Elyza. It could give you some kind of skin infection.”

 

“You need to chill.” The blonde turned to the mirror on top of a rack of sunglasses and smeared a line under both eyes. She nodded in approval at her reflection and faced Alicia with more paint on her finger. “How about it, Leesh?”

 

She grinned as the brunette slowly backed away from her, “Don’t you dare! Elyza, no!”

 

Elyza reached out and smeared a short streak down her cheek, “We can’t waste water washing this off so you either let me fix it or walk around with a random black streak on your face.”

 

Alicia sighed at her shit-eating grin and gave in, “Fine, but I swear if you turn it into a dick…”

 

“What a lovely idea! Come here!” Elyza beckoned her over but stopped when the other girl glared at her. “I’m kidding, Alicia. I already have a design in mind.”

 

“You think I can trust you after you said that?”

 

“Of course you can! Hold still,” Elyza ordered, resting one hand with the tub of face paint on her shoulder to keep her from moving away as she smoothed paint over her eyelids. It was cold at first but she got used to it as the blonde gently smeared more across her temples and into her hairline.

 

Alicia was amazed at how focused and careful Elyza was being as she ran her painted finger down her cheeks, each streak becoming shorter and shorter the closer they got to her nose. Their faces were inches from each other but Elyza’s blue eyes remained trained on what she was doing, her tongue between her teeth in concentration.

 

When she was done, she screwed the lid back on the face paint and stepped back a little to admire her work, her gaze trailing down Alicia’s face with a curious expression before quickly snapping her eyes back up.

 

“Ready to see the finished product?” she asked with a proud grin, guiding Alicia by the shoulders to the mirror.

 

“Jesus, Elyza, you had to make me look like a crying raccoon?” Alicia cried out when she took one glance at her reflection. Elyza had smeared black paint all over her eyelids, under her eyes and eyebrows, and into her hairline. There were three streaks running down each cheek to cover up the one the blonde made to annoy her. The design was interesting and unique yet Alicia swore had seen it somewhere before.

 

“How did you come up with this?” she asked her.

 

Elyza shrugged and put the tub in her bag, “I don’t know, it just came to me. Suits you though.”

 

She took out her phone and swung an arm around Alicia, extending her phone out for a selfie.

 

“Smile!” 

 

Alicia pulled the most unamused face she could (which wasn’t hard) whilst Elyza had the cheesiest grin on her face as she took the photo. She took one look at it and laughed, “Perfect! I’m setting this as my new wallpaper. Goodbye, Quinn. Hello, raccoon eyes.”

 

“Who’s Quinn?” Alicia asked, suddenly very curious.

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow, “My motorbike. It’s a Harley so I named her Quinn, you know like Harley Quinn.”

 

“That’s kinda lame.”

 

Elyza gaped in mock offence and shot back, “ _You’re_ kinda lame.”

 

“Wow, great comeback,” Alicia said sarcastically as she started walking towards the door. “Come on, we need to quit messing around and actually do what we came here to do.”

 

Elyza tucked her phone back into her pocket before following Alicia out and whining, “But messing around is so much fun!”

 

They stepped out onto the sidewalk and breathed in the fresh air instead of the scent of cheap plastic that lingered on everything in the dollar store. 

 

The strip mall was a pit stop located in front of a thick forest with only about ten stores long. Alicia had parked the red Honda Civic she had driven them here in right against the sidewalk across two parking spaces.

 

The pharmacy next door had both of their windows and automatic door shattered so the two girls stepped inside onto the glass that was scattered all over the carpet. The two walkers behind the counter looked up at them and stumbled through the short aisles towards them.

 

“Fantastic,” Elyza said, unsheathing her knife as Alicia clutched her baseball bat in both hands.

 

“What now?” the brunette asked, her eyes flitting between the two walkers.

 

“Just keeping hitting it in the head until it stops moving, okay?” Elyza told her.

 

Alicia nodded and swung hard at the closest one. Her blow knocked it to the ground and she brought her bat down again on the walker’s head, killing it. It made a horrible squelching sound as it made contact, blood splattering all over the front of her jeans.

 

“You did it.” Elyza walked over and crouched next to the dead walker, wiping the blood off her knife on its white coat.

 

“I did it,” Alicia repeated quietly, still in shock of what she had just done.

 

“I know, it’s not the best feeling at first,” Elyza said understandingly as she rose from the walker’s side. “But you get used to it.”

 

She rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile which Alicia returned. However their moment was ruined by a cry out in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS: I might feature snippets of what happened in 307 so I'll warn you in the start of chapter notes if there is anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the spelling or grammatical errors because i'm too lazy to check for them right now.
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about clexa, lexark, ftwd, the handful of characters i still like from the 100, or my fics at hedahendrix.tumblr.com


End file.
